


Who Knew

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: It was a shock. No one ever expected I'd be interested in this. Or that I'd pick them as friends. And that I was trying to help save the world? It was too much for the school to bare! They laughed. I just shook my head and kept going. We had a world to save!





	Who Knew

_Weird, adj._ _involving or suggesting the supernatural; unearthly or uncanny_

Hi. I'm Alexandria. Alexandria Elliot. But, call me Alex. I'm five foot three and in seventh grade. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and I wear t-shirts and jeans. I'm not popular. In fact, everyone calls me weird.

"Look at the weird girl! There she is, writing stories!" People always say. It's true. I'm always writing stories about my obsession.

I'm obsessed with Danny Phantom. I write stories for it all the time. Everyone makes fun of me for it, but I don't mind. I'm sure they have stuff they're obsessed with, too. Although, probably not a cartoon meant for "seven year old boys."

"Watch it, Alex!" Avery bumps into me. She and her friends, made up of two girls and a guy (Isabella, Lucia, Graham) smirk as I fall against the wall and into a puddle of water that the janitor left behind. "Maybe now you'll learn to get out of my way!" They laugh, walking down the hall, leaving me soaked to the skin with muddy water.

* * *

"Ada?"

"Here!"

"Jacob?"

"Here!"

"John?"

"Here!"

"Alexandria? Alexandria? Alex? ALEX!"

"What?" I look up from the story I'm writing. "Oh, here." I look back down at my story. Our class laughs and Mrs. Garcia grumbles but continues with role.

"Kyrsten?"

"Here!"

"Jasmyn?"

I'm working on my story. It has about ten chapters in it and lots of reviews on Fan Fiction. But, of course, no body at school cares. Why should they? ""Danny Phantom's for babies." Their obsessions include The Fosters and Switched at Birth. Mine include Danny Phantom, Sam and Cat, and VicTORious.

I do have a few friends, don't get me wrong, I'm weird but not that weird. My friends are Adriana, Lillian, and Hayden.

I'm about to continue writing my story when all of the sudden class ends and Avery is by my desk.

"Hey freak."

"Hi, Avery," I tell her.

"Still working on your story for losers, I see."

"Actually, my stories pretty popular. It has over one hundred reviews and fifty followers."

"Fifty losers, I guess," She says and then reaches out and grabs my story. "'Sam!,' Danny called as he ran after the bleeding girl. She gasped for air, failing." Avery reads. "Wow, Alex, you're more of a loser than I thought." And she walks away with my story laughing with her friends and showing it to everybody who walks by. I start to cry.

"What did Avery do this time?" Lillian asks, walking over to my desk.

"She- stole- my story," I say, between gasps of air.

"That bitch!" Lil says. She doesn't watch Danny Phantom, but she respects my obsession.

""What happened?" Hayden and Adriana join in. Lil fills them in on the details.

"That's it! We're getting her back! I have a plan."


End file.
